A New Game
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A Saw epic, RANDOMNESS! Read and review! OCs. Horror,Humor, Suspense, Drama, Betrayal, Romance, Sex and more in this fic!
1. Trendkill

A/N: A EPIC Saw fanfic. This story will involve several beloved characters from the franchise, some OCs and intracate plot twists. At anytime, if you are unclear about something, please leave feedback and I'll explain it clearer.

This opening chapter sets the tone for the story. ENJOY!

A New Game

Chapter One: Trendkill

Scarlet Gray awoke, feeling a heavy pressure on her ears. She was strapped to a chair, her hands bound by thick black Velcro straps. Huge stereo headphones were placed on her head, hugging her temples uncomfortably.

Scarlet: What the hell is going on? Where the fuck am I?

The brunette tried to wiggle free to no avail. As she struggled, she heard a harsh tapping above her. Scarlet looked to the ledge that overlooked the circular area she ouccupied. A woman spoke into a microphone in a creepy monotone.

Woman: Hello Scarlet, I want to play a game.

Scarlet: Who are you, what do you want from me?

Woman: Are you a fan of heavy metal Scarlet? Don't bother answering, I know you are. I know that you're obssessed with the so called trends of handbangers across the world. You certainly fit the bill, long black hair, neck trouble among other disturbing entities. You're causing more harm to yourself than you realize, that's why you're here.

This woman sure likes to give long monolouges.

Woman: The rules of this game are simple. The headphones on your head will play the heaviest metal you can imagine, at a volume that will kill you. If you wish to live, then you must cut the instrument with which you've allowed yourself to indulge in music, your ears. You have 60 seconds to make your choice. Sit htere and enjoy the music as it tears you apart or fight against the trend to continue life. The choice is yours.

The woman, dressed in a black cloak, pressed a button on a remote in her pocket. Instantly, the headphones buzzed to life with the sound of Pantera's Great Southern Trendkill. The volume of the screams that echoed from the speakers made Scarlet scream herself. Her hands were free and a scapel was sitting pretty beside her right hand.

Scarlet: Okay, it's now or never.

She gripped the scapel and brought it to her face. Weeping likie a newborn, she quickly swiped the blade across her right ear. Blood and the severed body part fell to the floor.

Scarlet: Fuck!

Replacing the pain with an iron determination, Scarlet took a breath and tore into her left ear. Her silent screams perpetrated the other woman's hearing. She emrged from the shadows.

Woman: Congratulations Scarlet. You've stood up against that which was destroying you. I guess you can call this quite the trendkill right?

Even though she couldn't hear, Scarlet shouted her question.

Scarlet: Who the hell are you?

The woman dropped her cloak and smiled ear to ear. There was no risk in telling this girl her identity, she couldn't comprehend anything anyway.

Woman: I'm Jill Tuck. You're free to go.

Jill waved the trembling girl out into the mid day light, keeping sure that her own face was completely hidden.

This was only the start of a long day.


	2. Calling Card

Chapter Two: Calling Card

Detective Alison Kerry stepped through the dark halls of the underground taverns. It was three in the morning. She had been woken up out of bed by her commanding officer to come down to the darkest trench in town to investigate another murder.

Alison looked to the agent already snapping pictures of the carnage.

Alison: What do we have here?

The woman lowered her camera and looked at the detective with a wreary expression. Kerry recognized the woman from her previous analysis of other murder scenes. F.B.I. profiler Lindsey Perez.

Lindsey: Another Jigsaw victim apparently. Poor woman had to cut her ears off to escape some loud music. Whoever this new Jigsaw is definately is thinking outside the box.

Kerry: No tape this time?

Perez nodded.

Perez: Just a message written in blood. The word trendkill mean anything to you?

Kerry: Maybe the victim was following some annoying fad that pissed off our little friend. Hard to tell these days.

Both women were surprised at this calling card. Usually Jigsaw left a video message.

Detective Kerry walked away from the crime scene that night with that word planted in her head. She laughed the term out of her mind before she laid down to sleep.


	3. Killers In Love

Chapter Three: Killers In Love

A/N: The following chapter is another sex scene between Jill Tuck and yours truly. This scene however, is NOT a lemon and is really only a make out scene.

Jill: Would you mind giving me a hand?

She turns away from her apprentice, me.

Me: With what Jill?

Jill: You promised last night that you'd give me a massage, remember? I swear Fearless, you can be so forgetful when it comes to pleasuring me.

Jill gives a groan of frustration as if we were a married couple.

I hesitate. I'd never touched Jill before below her clothes, though I always wanted to.

Me: Um Jill, I don't know if I can...

Jill: Come on babe. I thought they called you Fearless, there's nothing to be afraid of.

Jill twists towards me.

Jill: Besides, I know you want this. Now get over here and get busy.

I move behind her and prepare to grip her legs.

Jill: Wait. Use this.

Jill hands me a bottle of body lotion.

I squirt a little of the creamy white substance in my hands and start again. Jill's feet and legs are smooth. She breathes in and out at a relaxed pace.

Pantera's _Slaughtered _thumpped heavily from somewhere in the workshop. As I moved up Jill's back, she whispered a subtle command.

Jill: Slower.

Me: As you wish Jill.

I rub my hands against her back slower.

Jill: No not you, I mean the music. This heavy metal does nothing to help me relax.

I walked into a dark corner of the vast room and shuffled through Jill's black Nano.

Me: Well Jill, you don't seem to have much of a sensitive side. Mostly what I'm seeing is Pantera, Mudvayne, Evanescence. God, you're quite a downer.

Jill: Well, what have you got in your music list smart one?

I took my Nano and set it on the tower, in place of Jill's. It only took me a second before I reached a ballad, Alter Bridge's Blackbird.

Jill: Now get over here and finish up.

Jill turned over and completely shed her clothes.

I continued the same rhythm as before until I reached the end of her thighs.

Me: How do you want it?

Jill smiled.

Jill: Give it to me hard. The lotion I mean, I've been dry down there lately.

Even before I could lift my hand, I heard Jill whimper.

Me: Anything wrong?

Jill: Not a thing. I already sense your touch, it's nothing really.

I proceeded to massage her unsurprisingly moist area. Jill held herself back, allowing only heavy breathing to escape her mouth.

Jill: Now come here.

Jill pulled me up and kissed me, her tongue dancing seductively in tune with my own.

Jill: We're only kissing, there's no shame in that.

Unfortunately, Jill's tone begged for more, and before I knew it, she was on top and close to bursting.

Jill was moaning and screaming so much that we didn't hear Hoffman, Amanda or John enter the primeses. All three spoke in unison.

Amanda, Hoffman, John: Damn. We can't leave you guys alone for five minutes.

Jill spotted them but kept grinding.

Jill: Hold on. I'm coming! Oh Fearless!

She gave the three a show, ejaculating even more this time.

Amanda: Ah, the sound of killers in love.

She looked to her husband, John and smiled bright.

Amanda: Remember when we used to work in here together? Guess those memories are gone now.

In a matter of ten minutes Jill and I were dressed and back to work as if nothing had happened.


	4. New Face

Chapter Four: New Face

Scarlet moved swiftly through the alleyways. She had gotten a mysterious text message and, concerning what she had been through with that woman, she was scared to death. She mumbled to herself as she crossed Third Avenue, the melodic noise of Alter Bridge's The End Is Here calmed her nerves.

Scarlet: This better not be another trap. I swear I will go off on anyone that tries to mess with me.

She came to where the text indicated, the darkest alley in town. She called the name of the person that sent the message.

Scarlet: Jill? Hello?

Complete silence.

Scarlet: Damn it. I should've fucking known that this was a joke!

As she turned to walk away, a movement from the corner of the brick wall dead end caught Scarlet's eye. Someone was waving her to come closer.

As soon as Scarlet saw who was beckoning her, she stopped in her tracks.

Scarlet: No way, I passed your test. Fucking lucky they were able to stitch my ears back in place otherwise you would've been on my death list. What the fuck do you want from me?

What was this crazy chick up to? The woman didn't move, she just stood smiling, the moon beautifully outlining her blonde hair and slim figure.

Scarlet: Look, whatever you want, I'm not interested.

Jill: Scarlet, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, you've already proven yourself. I'm here because I need your help.

Scarlet lifted an eyebrow.

Scarlet: Exactly what do you need from me?

Jill didn't move.

Scarlet: Answer me!

Jill chuckled.

Jill: I'm sorry. What I need from you Scarlet is to come with me. I'll explain everything on the way back to my workshop.

Scarlet eased. This woman seemed sincere and besides, her game was over. She walked with Jill back to the workshop.

Jill and a new face appeared at the dinner table that night. I looked at Jill with an open mouth.

Me: Who do we have here?

Jill: Everyone, say hello to the newest Jigsaw apprentice, Scarlet Gray. Scarlet, this is John Kramer, Mark Hoffman, Lindsey Perez, Alison Kerry and a man whom we call Fearless.

Scarlet waves at each of us and smiles like a puppet.

Me: It's okay Scarlet. Nobody here is going to hurt you. You won you're game and that was the end of that. Here, have some of Jill's Spaghetti Carbonara?

I pass her some of the food that surrounded the small table. Scarlet hesitates.

Scarlet: You didn't lace this with poison or anything did you?

Jill: No dear. You don't have to be paranoid, you're one of us now.

Scarlet ate heartily.

Scarlet: Jill, this is excellant! Thanks so much.

Jill: It's not much Scarlet, anyone can cook.

Scarlet: No, I mean for giving me an appreciation for life.

Jill: You're welcome.


	5. Headbanger's Ball

A/N: Okay. The story starts to get really random from this point. The first thing I want to do is extend my thanks to Amy for helping me with this fic, you're a life saver. Thanks is also ordered for the author of the My Life fanfic, your story has inspired the style of the upcoming chapters! The story will take on a weak humor/horror genre.

I'm bringing alot of the characters I liked from the Saw series into the story, including Adam, The Gordons, Zepp, Laura, Xavier, Addison, Lynn Denlon, Perez and Kerry and a few others.

Now that respects have been paid, I give you chapter five!

Chapter Five: Headbanger's Ball

After dinner, Scarlet had dropped her guard completely. At about 10:00 she bellowed to all of us from her "room", which was more like an entire section of the house in it's large entirity.

Scarlet: John, Jill, Amanda, Fearless, everybody!

We all raced to her room. The first time I saw it.

Me: Damn girl.

I turn to John and Jill.

Me: Guys what gives? I've been here for three fucking years. You put me in the attic with all the cobwebs and dust and shit, and the new girl gets the biggest room in the place. What the fuck gives?

John: Don't look at me Fearless. Jill's the one who decides who sleeps where.

I glare at Jill.

Me: How could you? I gave you a massage. You're not even lesbian!

Jill returns my look.

Jill: Come on Fearless, you know that's-.

Me: You didn't deny it. Holy shit everyone, Jill's a lesbian!

Jill: Unh unh, you and I fucked remember?

Me: Oh right. So you're bisexual then?

Jill responded with sarcasm.

Jill: Oh yes Fearless. I love dick and vaginas.

We all had a good laugh. We then turned our atention to Scarlet.

Scarlet: Jerry! Jerry!

Scarlet realizes that we've stopped insulting each other, well Jill anyway.

Scarlet: Anyway, I want to invite you guys to take part in a special competietion.

Hoffman crossed his arms and backed away from the door.

Hoffman: Competing with Amanda no way! I learned my lesson last time!

Amanda stares back at the cowering man.

Amanda: Oh come on Hoffman, don't pretend you didn't like it!

Jill flashed Hoffman a smile.

Jill: Yeah Mark. That was a good time.

Scarlet: GUYS!

Her yell refocused everyone.

Scarlet: None of you have a say in this. You're all going to do this and fucking like it! Now, the object of the game is simple. Whoever headbangs the best wins!

All of us looked at her in surprise.

Laura, the usually mute person in the group, spoke up.

Laura: What kind of game is that?

Me: Hahaha, I will DESTROY YOU ALL!

Everyone was up to the challange.

Scarlet: Let the first ever Kramer Family Headbanger's Ball begin!


	6. Who Is The Best Headbanger?

Chapter Six: Who Is The Best Headbanger?

Scarlet positioned us all in a single row. She put the tower from Jill's room in front of us.

Scarlet: Okay. Each of you will take ten seconds each. When the music starts, step forward and show me that you can lead a violent moshpit massacre. Got it, Go!

She flipped a switch on the remote she held in her hand. Mudvayne's Heard It All Before announced itself.

The first up was Zepp Hindle. I laughed.

Me: Zepp, are you fucking kidding me, that pussy couldn't thrash better than my dog.

Scarlet: Everyone gets a fair shot. But since you think you can do better, you're up first smartass.

I scoffed and stepeed up.

Me: Let's go.

The music began a slow intro, which was hard to bang your head to. I failed miserably.

Scarlet: That's what you get for being such an asshole! Zepp, your turn.

Zepp took his time coming forward, timing his first movements when the song started a heavier rhythm. He was okay, at least he knew the basic mechanics of headbanging.

Scarlet: Very nice. Jill?

My love stpped in the spotlight and thrashed her ass off. She gave her head no time to steady in between thrashings. She went to the extreme and bashed her head against the wall, which gained a round of applause from the host.

Jill: Reminds me of high school. I still got it.

Everyone that came after her paled in comparison.

Scarlet presented the contest winner with a buther knife.

Jill: Yes, in your face bitches! I am the best headbanger that evered lived!

Her gloating was a little over the top but it's Jill Tuck, what can I say?


	7. The Return of NinaIsabel

A/N: This chapter introduces one of my long time friends, Nina-Isabel. This chapter is dedicated to her.

Chapter Seven: The Return of Nina-Isabel

John, Jill. Amanda and I were busy working on a new trap the next morning when we heard an unexpected knock at the door.

Me: Don't worry, I'll answer that.

When I opened the door, a blackened face greeted me. I had the feeling I'd seen the person somewhere before.

Me: Yes?

The person spoke in a loose accent, half German, hesitating slightly with matching her thoughts with words. Finally she spoke a perfectly comprehensible statement.

Woman: This is the Kramer workshop right?

I raised an eyebrow. Whoever this woman thought she was, she was testing my patience.

Me: Yes, now if you're not going to tell me what business you have here, or even tell me your name, then I'm going to have to ask you to get the hell off of the primeses.

Woman: Ah Fearless, you haven't changed a bit. Man I haven't talked to you since the whole experience with those bastards on the House of Jigsaw.

I can't believe it took me this long to realize who stood in front of me. I embraced her immediately.

Me: Ah yes Nina. Nice to finally meet you in person. Where's your better half?

Nina walked into the foyer of the workshop.

Nina: Who, Lauren? I've never met her. I've just returned from Germany to help out my man.

I laughed nervously.

Me: Yeah. Um Nina, I know you and I just met for real but you've got to trust me. I don't think John is your man anymore.

The green eyed monster showed itself in Nina.

Nina: Is it Jill, I'll kill that stupid bitch!

Me: No. It's not Jill but...

We had somehow ended up back with the rest of the bunch. Just in time for Nina to witness Amanda placing a wet kiss on John's lips. Her eyes lit red with fury.

Nina: _Oh hell no!_ Get your hands off my man sister!

Amanda looked to where the outburst came from.

Amanda: Oh Nina. It's so nice to see you again. How you been?

Amanda opened her eyes just in time to see a seriously pissed off German chick gripping her throat.

Nina: I will fucking kill you Amanda, you fuck John and you die!

John: Nina! STOP!

John pulls Nina off of Amanda, who has several scratch marks and brusies from the episode.

Amanda: You get that crazy bitch away from me!

Me: Amanda! This is the girl that you took under your wing remember? Cut her some slack.

John clenched Nina gently by her shoulder and led her into Scarlet's room. I eavesdropped on their conversation.

John: Ah Nina, it is so good to see you again! Listen about Amanda.

Nina: Please don't tell me about her. You knew from the beginning that I was head over heels for you, how the fuck could you do this to me?

John looked at the weeping woman before him. He wiped the smearing black make up from her face.

John: Oh Nina. That was all a game.

Nina: Don't fucking say that! I loved you when nobody used did. Who was there when Jill had her miscarriage, who helped you grieve? I was your punching bag emotionally there for awhile. Why John?

John: I didn't know you still had those feelings for me.

Nina: I never stopped John. Everyday after I left, I dreamt of you and it was my own stupidity that led me back here thinking that we still had something. Well you know what, I used to think you cared for me when no one else did but now I see that you're just like all the rest. Even Fearless has turned his back on me. Ever since he got with Jill.

John put up his fingers to Nina's lips, signaling for complete silence and her full attention.

John: And he cannot be more grateful that you were there to bail him out of the HOJ situation. He told me what you did.

Tears formed in Nina's eyes. She remembered helping me like it had just happened.

Nina: Yeah but I still love you!

John winked and whispered in her ear.

John: Between you and me, I'm not really married to Amanda, I just tell everyone that to freak them out.

Nina: Do you really mean that?

John nodded and smiled slightly.

John: How else would I have fun around here?

They both chuckled.

Nina: It really is good to be back. Jigsaw.


	8. Angel of Desire

Chapter Eight: Angel of Desire

Nina takes John by the hand and sneaks down to the basement.

Nina: I've wanted this for a long time.

John looks at his love quizzically.

John: What are you up to?

Nina leads John into the darkest place of the basement, where one of his discarded traps lay in wait.

Nina gives an evil grin.

Nina: Come on John. I've always had this fantasy of being strapped to a trap and ordered to do the most intimate things.

John: Wait. Come down from there.

He picks up Nina and kisses her. He relieves her of her black babydoll dress and ripped stockings. She gets back into position.

John : Okay Nina, Touch yourself.

Nina obeys. It is surprising that she is small enough to manipulate her body yo complete his request. An intense wave of pleasure washes over her as she slips three of her black polished fingers into herself.

Nina: Oh John.

John can see that Nina's enjoying herself. She shrieks as the trap rattles and starts to open.

Nina: Um John, this wasn't part of my plan.

John: Just do as I say and you'll be fine. Just relax.

John kneels before her and places his head between her legs.

Nina: John, oh how'd you know I like it like that? Don't stop!

John smacks Nina's ass.

John: The game has just begun.

He allows his own hands to enter the trap, tracing Nina's smooth navel. He continues to eat her. Pantera's 5 Minutes Alone echos from somewhere in the workshop.

Nina moans loudly all the while having John all to herself. She feels a rising sensation.

Nina: Oh John I think I'm going to come.

John: Don't hold back.

With an ear spliting scream, Nina unleashs a flood of her fluids down John's throat. She offers no apology.

Nina: Fucking incredible!

Suddenly a scream from behind them. Amanda.

Amanda: Oh fuck. How could you...

Nina is free of the trap now. She looks to Amanda and flips her off.

Nina: That's right bitch, John's tongue has been all over me. Think about that tonight, maybe you'll fucking die!

She looks to a figure casting a shadow from the wooden staircase. She smiles and winks.


	9. Miracles Can Happen

A/N: I'd like to extend a very humble greetings to a certain reviewer that reviewed the last chapter. You know who you are. You say I have a really dirty mind, need I remind you, mystery reviewer, that you were the one who gave me those ideas in the first place? Whose mind is dirtier, the one who writes the words or the mouth from which that writer gets the words?

Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter Nine: Miracles Can Happen

Things were going well for us for awhile afterwards. Nina became pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy, whom John named Gideon, after the son he had lost.

Jill and I would experience our own joy in the days following the birth of Nina's son.

Jill came into the foyer, where the rest of us were lounging around.

Jill: Fearless, can I talk to you for a minute?

She waved me over to her room. Once I was with her, she shut the door behind me.

Me: What's up Jill?

Jill: You know that pregnancy test I bought last night?

I nodded.

Jill: Well, it came up POSITIVE!

I stared at her in disbelief.

Me: How can this be, I thought you lost the ability to have children when you had your miscarriage?

Jill: I don't know. I guess miracles can happen.

Me: Guys, you're never going to believe this. Jill's pregnant!

The group gives me devious looks. Amanda bursts out laughing.

Amanda: Wow Fearless, you nailed Jill. I never thought you could do it.

Me: Fuck you!

John: Are you sure she's pregnant?

Me: Yeah. Jill told me herself. She went out and bought a pregnancy test and it was positive.

Laura's eyes lit up like stars.

Laura: Yay, finally we'll have some new blood around here. I'll have someone to relate to!

Everyone laughs.


End file.
